This invention relates to a closure device for a container comprising an applicator element.
Containers comprising an applicator element are generally small in size so that they can fit into a handbag. This is the case, e.g. with nail polish bottles. Consequently, the length of the applicator element, e.g. a brush, is limited, and when the applicator element is too short application often becomes inaccurate and difficult.
It has already been proposed to mount the applicator element carried by a closure cap slidably in the cap so as to increase the length of the stem of the applicator element outside the cap during use. This is the case, e.g. with the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,090. This solution has a number of disadvantages. Slidable mounting does not guarantee that the stem will be held in the extended position during use and, in addition, a special additional movement is required to extend the stem, which does not guarantee correct use of the device. In order to obviate the first disadvantage, it has been proposed, e.g. according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,014, to use a screw-type connection between the applicator element and the cap. However, this connection is independent from that between the cap and the container, so that in this case once again, extension is not automatic and correct use of the device is not guaranteed.